


The Kissing Game

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fenders, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont
Summary: It was card night. Everybody was drunk, or almost there. And Isabela had an "excellent" idea.Mostly an excuse to write a silly, fluffy kiss between Fenris and Anders.(by kittenmage)





	1. Chapter 1

Anders hated card night. Well… no, he didn't really, but he hated this particular one. 

It was nothing new that he was spectacularly bad at cards and lost most of the time.  
Normally that was no big deal. He just lost; the winner got a potion of their liking and that was that.

Except for this time.

Their group had been quite a bit larger than usual. Varric, Isabela, Merrill, Fenris and Hawke were there every time. Aveline normally skipped due to guard duties and Sebastian had scruples with gambling as a whole.Tonight everyone was there. Might have had something to do with Donnic's birthday. Aveline's husband was seldomly a part of their group, but this year they had chosen to celebrate in the Hanged Man, Varric’s own private quarters.

Brilliant idea.

Within minutes – or so it seemed to Anders – the crew was not only merrily playing but also violently drunk. Justice complained in the back of his head, which made him play even worse because he couldn't pay much attention to neither the game nor Justice.

The room was filled with the happy chatter of everyone. It could be a nice night after all. After some years of getting used to it Anders had accustomed himself to being amused rather than annoyed by his drunk companions and their odd ideas. He felt good among them, able to be himself and believe for the short hours of the night that he was as free as them; unprosecuted and able to do whatever he wanted. Only the walk back to Darktown after each card night and the looming shadow of the Gallows brought back the nagging feeling of a danger that was bigger than him and his little clinic.  
Well, all could have been well that night too, if not for Isabela. 

It was ALWAYS Isabela!

If she had a decidedly stupid idea (not only when drunk), Hawke immedietaly joined in (especially when drunk), and if Varric was close, the havoc they caused was unforseeable.  
This night's silliness included a new method of torture for Anders.

It wasn't directly meant for him, but as he usually was the one loosing he was the most likely subject of their new „punishment“.

Anders sighed, deeply frustrated. 

Isabela had the ingenious plan to include kissing the loser as a treat for the winner. Anders couldn't guess if she wanted to humiliate him and anyone else unlucky enough to lose, OR if she simply needed an excuse to kiss everyone in their group (that she hadn't kissed before).

For Isabela was just as often the winner as often as Anders lost. His face flushed a deep red at the dawning dread of what was about to happen to him.

He pushed back Justice's complaints as far as he could to focus on the game.

The first round after they introduced the new rules went pretty well for Anders. Merrill lost and was directed towards a small chamber next to Varric's room, blindfolded.

That was Isabela's newest idea after they agreed on the kissing, and it got worse by the minute.

So Merrill sat there in the dark – well at least she couldn't see anything – waiting for the winner to enter. She would have no idea who entered and had to guess who had kissed her.

Anders had buried his face in his hands at that additional idea of Varric´s. That damn dwarf was taking notes all evening, and to Anders, he seemed a lot less drunk than he pretended to be.

After Merrill was trapped in the chamber, Isabela of course won and jumping from her chair like a lioness about to get her prey, she entered the room. It was mere minutes until she came back and only another minute until Merrill followed grinning.

The elf looked at everyone and stopped at Aveline's face. “Was it you?“

Aveline flinched, and Donnic started giggling. “What?!“

“Well you nearly bit my lip off, I thought that must have been you…“

Most people in the company laughed at that. Not Aveline. “Why would you think I would do that!!! Isabela's your suspect!“ Her face was just as red as her hair now.

Anders paled. If Isabela was as… violent a kisser as Merrill said, he really didn't want to lose the next round.

One glance at the others made him realize that Sebastian and (to his surprise) Fenris, too, didn't look as eager to play on, as they did moments before.

“On for the next round!“, slurred Hawke and dealt the cards.

Anders had her seen whispering with Varric and he definitely didn't like the look of that. They were king and queen of stupid ideas, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't be the next one to be blindfolded.

Somehow fortune seemed to be on his side for once. His cards weren't brilliant, not even close, but they were decent enough to keep him safe. At least he hoped so. Some antagonizing moments and a lot of drinks for his companions later, Varric threw down his last card.

“Ooops, I am out. Seems as if I am the loser for once!“ He winked at Hawke before Isabela blindfolded him and lead him next door.

Anders suspicion grew. Had he been wrong about the muttered words between Varric and Hawke? Varric never lost… except on purpose…

The game ended with Hawke winning. With the biggest grin Anders had ever seen on her face, she walked over to Varric's chamber and disappeared.

It took them quite a while to reemerge. A moment Anders used to check on the others.

After kissing, Isabela and Merrill seemed to have entered a heated conversation. By the look of Merrill’s blushes, Isabela was trying to seduce the elven mage. It seemed rather successful.

Aveline and Donnic were trying hard to quietly talk to each other of how much in love they were; but due to alcohol and the general silence in the room, Anders could hear every word. He smiled faintly. At least Donnic was having a great time!

Sebastian looked a tad bit too tipsy to be well. Anders was about to ask if he needed some help, when he met Fenris' gaze. The elf quickly turned away and downed another glass of wine. His face was a deep frown. 

Anders shook his head. Now, he was imagining things. For a moment, he thought he´d seen a worried expression on Fenris face, directed towards him - of all people! But that was impossible. The elf never – NEVER – worried about Anders… or even cared if he was yet living. Anders must have caught him thinking about something else. Probably Hawke. She and the dwarf took entirely too much time in the chamber. Anders suspected jealousy as Fenris’ motive and couldn't help but smirk. Oh that darn elf was so guarded with his affections, that Hawke would not have noticed it, if he painted all Hightown with blood. Not with Varric close by at least.

The two entered the room again, smiling like idiots and together. “I didn't need to guess. I knew only the Champion could kiss that well!“ Varric's joy was only too visible and reminded Anders cruely that they weren't done playing yet.

The others were drunk. No doubt about that, but it would take at least three more rounds to knock them out or at least make them unfit to hold cards any longer.

Yet he didn't want to skip out of it. 

He could do that, Anders told himself. He could try to just not lose three more times. DOUBTFUL. A booming whisper echoed in the back of his mind and Anders confidence sunk again immedietaly. “Thank you very much“, he muttered angrily just as the cards were dealt.

“Oh are they so bad, Blondie?!“ Isabela turned towards him with a spark in her eyes, taking Anders' outburst as frustration because of his cards. “So I might have another chance to snog our healer?!“ She laughed and gave a protesting Merrill a quick peck on the cheek. “You can't escape me forever, Anders! You´ve been uncommonly lucky tonight!“

Anders' poker face – that was already the worst in their round - dropped completely, and he must have looked a bit terrified acording to the laughter and remarks of the others.

“It's not so bad, Blondie! Or are you afraid of kissing!“, Varric interrupted.

Anders face heated up. “I am NOT afraid of kissing!“

“Excellent, then play on, it's your turn!“ The dwarf just smirked and Isabela leaned back smirking.

Anders bitterly regretted being so flustered, because his playing skills definitely didn't benefit from his state of mind.

After a few cards, it was obvious that his plan to not lose, had failed spectacularly.  
He sighed in desperation, when the others realized that as well.

Isabela giggled uncontrolably. “Oh this is going to be good!“ She put the blindfold on Anders and led him next door. “Will be back in no time, healer!“

Anders could almost physically feel her grin as she pushed him down on a chair and closed the door behind him.

He sighed and tried to accept his fate.

THIS IS UNDIGNIFIED ANDERS!

“I know… just get it over with“

Anders was sick of arguing with Justice over decency and proper behaviour, but couldn't escape it, like he did with Sebastian. The former would go away if his answers were escaping enough. But Justice, well Justice wouldn't leave him any time soon.

Anders tensed as he heard the door open and close and the roaring laughter in the room next door.

Great. That was it now.

He sat absolutely still, not wanting to give Isabela the satisfaction of reacting to anything she did or tried to do. Anders readied himself for the worst kiss of a lifetime – or at least the most ferocious one.

For a moment nothing happend. Anders could sense that someone was standing in front of him. He was about to throw a snarky comment in their direction when he felt a surprisingly soft kiss on his lips.

It was soft and careful and entirely not what Anders had expected. He tensed even more. The kisser stopped for a second, as if unsure and afraid.

Anders was completely confused by now. Confused and suprisingly sad that the kiss had ended.

Suddenly slender fingers wound their way around the back of Anders' head and pulled his head forward just a tiny bit.

There they were again, these terribly soft lips and the tender but intimate kisses. The tension in Anders shifted and he did his best to surpress the impulse of grabing onto whoever was kissing him to deepen the kiss.

Yet that happened on its own.

Anders could feel shallow breathing against his mouth and then the others tongue slipping inside past his lips.

It felt hot, he felt hot. Anders could taste a trace of wine but even though this had been the closest he'd been to wine in years. he didn´t damn care for it.

That kiss was spectacular!

His heart fluttered in all the wrong and right ways and he had a hard time to concentrate on anything besides the kiss.

A knock on the door, and the kiss ended abruptly.

Someone hurried from the room, the door opened and closed within seconds.

It took a little more time before Anders dared to remove the blindfold. Saying that he was flushed was a big understatement. He took a few calming breaths before stepping into the room where the others were waiting again. Whatever had gotten into Isabela, he was not giving her the gratification of seeing how unexpectedly affected he was by that kiss.

When Anders opened the door again, everyone was staring at him. He could see at least Varric and Isabela surpressing a laughing fit.

After another deep sigh Anders finally spoke up to break that uncomfortable silence. “Well done Isabela… but could you at least have kept your tongue to yourself!“

The reaction this got was definitely not what he had expected.

Isabela broke out in roaring laughter, clutching to Merrill, who stared as if Anders had said he liked blood magic now. Aveline, Donnic and Sebastian just stared at him wide eyed. Hawke had a similar expression, yet more with a hint of worry as if she didn't believe her ears. Varric put down a quick note on the parchment before him before patting Fenris on the back, laughing out loud.

Fenris was pale. As pale as Anders ever had seen him, since he almost died of a nasty wound some weeks ago.

Anders was terribly confused and getting kind of angry. “What's so funny about that!“

Another round of laughter, even from those who had formerly been staring at him… and Fenris.

“Oh Blondie, Isabela did her best to win, but Fenris beat her!“ Varric positively beamed at Anders who froze in sudden realization.

Of course it had not been Isabela.

His stomache did an unexpected flip, and he just stared at Fenris whose complexion turned from pale to bright red in mere moments.

“Fine!“, the elf screamed finally, “are you all satisfied now!“ The elf rose from his seat, glaring at everyone including Anders.

“We were worried you'd kill him in there… seems we only have to worry now that you don't kiss Anders to death!“ Hawke's speech was slow and drunk, but sounded so utterly content with herself that Anders couldn't help but snarl at her.

“You let HIM in there even though you thought he'd kill me!!“ Anders confusion increased if that was even possible. 

He had kissed Fenris.

Or rather, Fenris had kissed him. More or less on his own doing. He could just have entered the chamber and told Anders that he wouldn't do it.

But he did.

Anders blushed deeply.

By now Fenris was staring at him. A mixture of anger and hurt and something else in his eyes that Anders had never seen there before.

“Maybe I should have!“, he yelled and left the room as quickly as possible.

Anders just stood there staring after him, frozen on the spot but a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind; each one more disturbing than the other. The one that lingered – much to Anders disdain – was that he wouldn't mind to kiss the elf again. He violently shook his head at that.

“Now you scared him away!“ Isabela made a sad puppy noise. “How was it? Good by the look on your face! Maybe I should ask Fenris for kissing advise!“ Her face turned into a mischievous grin.

“Haven't you done enough already?“ Something in Anders snapped that he couldn't explain. Why was he offended by the thought of Isabela asking Fenris about the kiss, kissing… well anything. “I think that is enough entertainment for me tonight! Night… night Donnic! Hope I didn't ruin your party!“

Anders left.

He didn´t even wait for the others to say anything. He just had to get out of that damn room, out of the Hanged Man… just out.

His mind (and Justice) went crazy with ideas and thoughts but annoyingly enough the thought that kept reappearing over and over again was the kiss. That darn kiss.

Anders had absolutely no idea what he should do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris hated parties.

Well not really, but this one was getting out of hand pretty quickly. Their group tonight was larger than usual. Aveline, Sebastian and Donnic had joined them in the Hanged Man for card night, to celebrate Donnic’s birthday. Simple as that.

Well yes… no.

Of course they had been drinking. Fenris had nothing against drinking. At least not when he was on his own and didn’t have a bunch of loud... humans and a blood mage as his company who kept annoying him.

They didn’t mean to. 

Probably.

Fenris didn´t care.

“Just get it over with!“ He thought that more than once tonight. “Do it for Hawke! Do it for Donnic! That poor man doesn’t know what he got himself into!“

To be fair he had married Aveline so he shouldn´t be surprised easily by strange behaviour. Fenris smirked at his own thoughts and filled his glass again. He liked Varric’s wine. That dwarf sure had taste. Isabela though.

He had been following her ranting for a while now, and her latest idea to make playing more… interesting (that was her phrasing, Fenris didn´t agree on that) wasn’t entirely to his taste.

She suggested – with the additional help of Varric – that the one losing a round had to be blindfolded and wait in the chamber to the left for the winner to come and kiss them. Afterwards they had to face the group and guess who it had been.

Damn silly idea, but Fenris didn´t mind. He was good at cards but could avoid winning if he chose to. And avoid the great honour to be forced to kiss an unlucky member of their group.

The first round went by – with a lot of alcohol and a lot more wine on Fenris’ part – and Merrill was the first to wait in the small chamber to meet her fate.

Fenris snarled at the thought and watched Isabela enter eagerly.

Another glass of wine.

Maybe he should try to win a round. But who would he kiss. He glanced round and almost regretted that he even considered kissing ANYONE in their company.

Donnic and Aveline were married, Isabela and he had had their moment long ago and thought it better not to persue this further (well, he at least was sure of that), Merrill was a blood mage, Sebastian entirely too prude and, Hawke had lately shown a lot of affection towards the dwarf. Fenris smirked between two sipps of wine.

His former crush on Hawke had transformed into caring for her. Not in the way that their friends guessed. Just caring. Like a sister… or like he heard that one should care for a sister that didn’t betray you to your former “owner“. His face turned into a brooding expression again followed by a big sip of wine.

That only left Anders for the kissing.

Fenris violently shook his head to get rid of the thought and immediately grabbed the bottle to refill his glass.

Merril returned, suspecting Aveline, and Fenris joined the laughter of his friends. What a ridiculous notion. But that was Merrill. If she weren’t a blood mage he could maybe have liked her. She amused him sometimes, though he seldomly let it show.

Must be the alcohol, he mused.

The next round didn’t work out for Varric, though Fenris couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at that. Varric never lost. Except if he wanted to.

When Hawke won the round shortly after, Fenris felt contented that his observations and suspicions were indeed true. There was something going on between their leader and the story telling dwarf.

While the two were away, Fenris risked a glance at Varric’s notes.

Lately Hawke and some of the others had started to teach him read and write, so he just had to read everything written he could find. The letters almost jumped into his face now. Whenever he passed a sign, a book cover anything really, Fenris read it.

Varrics handwriting was quite neat so Fenris understood most words without any problems. Until he came to the last one.

“Mage looks green, hasn’t lost yet, either he improved or is very lucky. Possible character for story…“

Fenris didn’t read any futher but instead looked up at Anders. He did indeed look a bit pale. And just as Varric’s note said he hadn’t lost one round this evening. That was unusual. When Isabela had suggested the stupid kissing game Fenris had been sure she wanted to get hold of Anders. She had been flirting with the mage for weeks now, with no success. Now she seemed pretty occupied with Merrill, though Anders still looked positively horrified.

The mage had barely said a word all evening, just stared at his cards in desperation. Not that Fenris had noticed, he would never watch the abomination. Just the alcohol…

Fenris sighed, and a worried expression washed over his face.

That was the moment Anders chose to look over at him. Their eyes met and Fenris turned his head as fast as possible, reaching out for his glass downing it in one go.

Damnit!

Fenris was glad that shortly after Varric’s booming laughter and voice came into the room, followed by Hawke. They could play on now and Fenris would pretend he was never worried about the mage.

Not ever.

Fenris resolution that he didn’t care about the mage was being tested only moments after when he heard his angry whisper about his bad hand of cards.

As Isabela leaned over to Anders with that predatory look of hers, Fenris almost jumped between them. Anders had looked like a scared kitten.

Though Fenris remained seated and just took another sip of wine. It’s just the alcohol, he kept telling himself.

The round went as usual. Quite well for him and definitely bad for the mage.

When it became clear that he was going to lose again Anders’ head fell down onto the table.

Fenris felt bad for him, even more so when Isabela was at Anders’ side within seconds after his defeat blindfolding him. Her smile; Fenris couldn’t name any other time that someone’s smile had unnerved him so much as in that moment. He didn’t know if it was that moment when Anders was blindfolded and helpless or the hungry look Isabela plastered on the mage’s behind as she lead him away that Fenris decided to beat her this round.

As soon as Isabela sat down to finish the round Fenris started glaring at her. His wine was empty again… how much had he drank anyway? Only Maker knew.

When Fenris beat Isabela’s last card with ease he just smirked in satisfaction. “You lost!“

Without really looking at the others Fenris stood up and walked over to the door. It was just when he was about to enter the room that he registered the laughter behind him, and that he was about to be alone in a room with a blindfolded Anders, expected to kiss him.

As soon as the door swung close Fenris tensed.

What was he thinking!?

Probably not much.

Still blaming the alcohol.

But he just didn’t want Isabela to get her hands on Anders. He shook his head at the confusing thought, that he really didn’t understand right now.

For a few seconds Fenris just stood there staring at Anders who looked just as pained and afraid as before, if not worse.

Fenris felt sorry for Anders again which was almost immedietaly replaced by anger at himself.

Just get that stupid kiss done and leave!

That was what he told himself when he stepped forth. That was what he still told himself when he lowered his face and became anxious, and what he couldn’t tell himself any longer once his lips met the mage’s.

It felt… nice.

He hadn’t kissed anyone since Isabela that year ago or so but… he didn’t even remember that.

Fenris was almost afraid to kiss Anders. As soon as their lips made contact he felt… something. A slight tingling in his chest that hadn’t been there before; maybe it was the alcohol his brain still told him. When he felt Anders tense, sudden realization hit the elf.

He draw back in an instant and stared at Anders in shock. What was he doing? Why was he kissing that… mage? Except… he didn’t care at the moment. As soon as he stood upright again he felt as if something was missing. Someone?

Just the alcohol!

Fenris shook his head, though his hand was already grabing the back of Anders head, messing up the ponytail in the process and pulling the mage towards him.

There! That strange feeling that spread inside him like he was burning reappeared. Was it stronger than just a moment earlier? Fenris couldn’t tell.

Just the alcohol…

Fenris felt Anders warm breath on his face. He had never been this close to the mage. Was he always smelling of herbs so much? He liked it, kind of.

In a sudden impulse to test if Anders even tasted like healing, Fenris carefully slid his tongue into Anders mouth which made Anders sigh against the kiss. Fenris would have smirked if he weren’t still busy kissing that stupid mage.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Fenris almost jumped back. What had he been doing?! His eyes widened in panic and disbelief and he left the room as fast as possible.

As soon as his hand got hold of the door handle Fenris’ face had turned to his usual frowning expression. Though maybe a little bit paler than usual.

He sat down, careful to not look at the others who all watched him in anticipation. Varric’s “How was it?“ was ignored, as well as Hawke’s half anxious question if Anders was still alive.

A few moments later, Anders entered the room and was met with a complete silence.

How and why all those stupid drunkards – not counting himself of course – chose to be silent when Anders came back was beyond Fenris’ understanding at the moment.

Probably the alcohol…

Fenris gaze was decidedly not on the mage that looked like a confused kitten – he always looked like a kitten. Damn you alcohol!

“Well done Isabela… but could you at least have kept your tongue to yourself!“

Fenris face darted up. Staring at Anders.

The mage didn’t know it was him?! Of course not he was blindfolded. Anders thought it had been Isabela. Something inside Fenris stomach turned at the thought. So Anders hadn’t been kissing him back after all. The mage was convinced he kissed the pirate.

A whirlwind of chaotic ramblings sprung through Fenris’ mind, that he didn’t even notice Varric patting his back while laughing, until…

“What’s so funny about that!“ Anders sounded angry and irritated and probably was even more so when the whole company started laughing.

“Oh Blondie, Isabela did her best to win. But Fenris beat her!“

Fenris turned and glared at Varric.

DAMN THE DWARF!

He felt himself blushing but if out of anger or embarrassment, he didn’t know.

Probably the alcohol?

He definitely didn’t care what they thought. No, he didn’t! In a flush of rage he rose to his feet, swaying a bit.

Definitely the alcohol.

Despite himself he was screaming at the others. “Fine! Are you all satisfied now!“

Everyone else apparently too stunned to talk or still choking on giggles, Hawke drunkenly replied. “We were worried you’d kill him in there… seems we only have to worry now that you don’t kiss Anders to death!“

Before Fenris could yell back that he wouldn’t kill any of their companions, Anders screamed at her, “You let HIM in there even though you thought he’d kill me!!“

At that Fenris mind went blank. He couldn’t believe Anders thought he would do that. Well, without a reason. An avalanche of contradicting feelings hit Fenris, and he couldn’t do anything but stare at Anders for a moment. It was too much. He couldn’t think. Damn the alcohol. Damn the mage. 

On an impulse, he shouted the first thing that came to his mind. “Maybe I should have!“

He didn’t want to face the others. Didn’t want to face the mage!

Fenris left. Knocking over his half empty wine glass, and ran for Hightown without looking back.

Damn that mage! Damn Anders! Damn that stupid kiss! He should have never done that! Well, he thought that only for a moment but never even believed it for a second.

In fact he wouldn’t mind it to happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders was standing in front of the ratty mansion which Fenris called his home. He didn’t even know how he ended up there in the first place. He just left the Hanged Man, and somehow his feet took him there. Well maybe not just somehow. Anders had the feeling that he should speak to Fenris. Soon. And he had never been good at letting something like a fight go unresolved for too long. But now that he was faced with the huge wooden door, he felt anxious. Would Fenris even be willing to talk or just throw him out straightaway… if he was lucky.

He sighed and knocked. No use to run away now. He might as well just get it over with.

There was no answer.

Anders knocked again.

When there was still no sound from the inside, Anders pushed open the door and stepped into the dark hall.

“Fenris?“ His voice echoed in the empty room. But still there was no response. Could Anders have been wrong? Was Fenris maybe not here after all?

He took some small steps further into the room. “Fenris?! I know you’re here!“

Anders felt a bit dumb, what if the elf wasn’t home? Then he heard a slight movement from the stairs. Even before he could turn into that direction Fenris stood directly in front of him, his lyrium tattoos glowing brightly, his faze the grimmest frown Anders had ever seen on the elf.

“What.do.you.want!?“ Fenris made a sharp pause between each word.

Anders sincerely hoped that he wouldn’t be dead in a few minutes, because he hadn’t expected to face Fenris in such a stage of outrage.

In a desperate attempt to prolong his life at least a tiny bit, Anders held up his hands in a defensive gesture. “Just talk…“

The glow faded a bit, and Fenris seemed no longer like a wolf ready to slice his throat. Anders really hoped he was reading the signs right.

He sighed. “Thank you for saving me from Isabela…“

That comment visibly confused Fenris, his frown deepening again. Was it just the alcohol or had the mage just said thank you?

Anders sighed again. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you… that was so confusing… I had expected Isabela to lunge at me all evening and when you entered that room… I simply couldn’t imagine anyone winning aside from her. Most definitely not you…“ A nervous laugh escaped Anders, though it sounded more desperate than amused.

“Couldn’t let Isabela have her way. The way she looked at you was terrible…“, Fenris voice trailed off. Just the alcohol he kept telling himself. But why could he feel a blush creeping into his cheeks?

“So you really were worried about me… and I thought I was imagining things…“ Anders brushed through his hair looking down at the elf. Fenris’ face appeared to be… well slightly flushed, and he didn’t meet Anders’ eyes.

Without the agressive tension from earlier, Anders’ nervousness subsided and made way for a grin that lit up his whole face. He was sure he’d regret teasing the elf sooner or later, but just couldn’t resist. If it was Fenris drinking or the kissing, Anders felt a bit braver than he usually did in the elf´s company. “So… I like it… even more now that I know it wasn’t our flirty rogue.“

Fenris head snapped back up at that and he stared at the mage. 

Anders added hurriedly: “I mean the kiss.“

The smug smile still plastered to Anders face, Fenris‘ blush got even worse. Did that damn mage just say what he thought he’d heard?

No, he was just teasing. He was always teasing. He definitely wanted to make fun of Fenris for being so weak and falling for a mage… Fenris eyes widened at his own thought.

Even though he tried to calm himself by internally screaming “Just the alcohol!“ there was no use pretending. Despite his drunk state, Fenris could feel his chest thightening up at the memory of the kiss. It didn’t help at all that Anders was standing so close.

Fasta vass… no it really didn’t!

Anders smile faded a little while he watched the apparent inner struggle visible in Fenris’ eyes. He couldn’t tell what was going on, just that the elf seemed in a rather painful state.

His instincts as a healer chimed in, and before he knew what he was doing, his hands darted forth. One stabalizing the drunkenly swaying elf, the other feeling Fenris’ pulse on his throat. “Are you alright? Going to be sick?“

Anders tried to hide his blush at being so close to Fenris without a blindfold with a hopefully professional expression. Justice just laughed dryly at that desperate attempt in the back of Anders’ mind.

For a short moment, that seemed entirely too long for Fenris liking, he just continued to stare at the mage. Then something inside him sprung into action.

Definitely something other than alcohol.

The elf reached up and locked his arms behind Anders neck, pulling him down with one swift motion.

Not a second later his lips were pressed against the mage’s the third time that night, and the weird fluttering inside Fenris was suddenly alive again.

He hadn’t fooled himself. Nor had the alcohol. Kissing the mage definitely felt as good as his dizzy brain remembered.

Anders was completely taken by surprise with the elf suddenly holding on to him, their lips firmly locked together.

That was not right… or was it?

Fenris was drunk… wasn’t he?

Anders’ confusion was battling against his wish to continue kissing the elf. 

Why did that silly elf even do that? Nobody made him, dared him to, and still there they were. Standing in the middle of the entrance hall kissing as if they hadn’t done so in years – which was true on Anders part.

Except… Fenris couldn’t stand Anders.

And as long as Anders could remember – which wasn’t very long in his current state of mind – they hadn’t even really been friends or anything alike to begin with.

Rather unwillingly he got hold of Fenris face and pushed him away a bit. “Fenris… as much as I enjoy this turn in our relationship… you’re drunk… I don’t want to take advantage of that…“

Fenris face fell from surprise at the sudden distance into a pout and than a frown. “I swear if you don’t let me kiss you again, you’ll wish I really was drunk, mage!“

The elf moved closer again, his mind unexpectedly clear. It was crazy and surreal but he had never been as sure of anything. He wanted to kiss that damn mage… possibly forever.

“Anders… please!“

**Author's Note:**

> it is done... I am extremely bad at writing notes so bare with me.  
> this was/is my first Anders/Fenris fanfiction... ever... So I really hope you liked it. Just seemed to silly an idea too not share it with the world. Sorry! Kept it silly on purpose!  
> There will possibly be more from me and the glowelf in the future, mostly Anders/Fenris *cough* ;)
> 
> Would love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> <3 kittenmage (yes even our names are silly and predictable)
> 
> Credit for beta reading goes to oldgrumpywizard (http://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgrumpywizard/pseuds/oldgrumpywizard) (beta read after first publication, I am sorry, I was too excited to wait! Prior mistakes were all mine XD)


End file.
